The present invention relates to printable blank sheets, and in particular, to printable blank sheets that are capable of being formed into custom structures.
Custom print materials have become a common way for businesses to market themselves. Custom print materials that are typically used in advertising include two-dimensional products like postcards, flyers and door hangers, as well as three-dimensional products like golf ball boxes, candy boxes and pop-up calendars. Typically, custom print materials are sent to print shops that specialize in preparing custom print materials, as the materials have had to be printed and assembled by specialized machines. As a result, having custom print materials made can be costly and time-consuming. Further, specialty print shops typically require custom print materials to be ordered in large amounts.
Some printable blank templates are currently available for creating custom print materials without having to send them to print shops. These templates are die-cut with perforations and scored lines. The perforations surround the desired shape of the object and the scored lines indicate where the object should be folded if the object is a three-dimensional structure. The drawback to the currently available die-cut templates is that it is hard to detach the desired object from the excess sheet when the objects have an intricate shape. Trying to separate the perforated lines often causes tearing of the object, which affects the strength and image of the resulting structure. The perforations surrounding the object can also leave rough edges on the structure where the perforations were torn apart. Further, it is time consuming to remove the objects from the sheet, especially if taking care not to tear the object as it is removed from the sheet.